Sunflower
Sunflower is my 2nd third Generation Pup, she is best friends with Hubcap., Christian and loves going to church with here mom and dad. This Page was created and owned by Takota95 7-19-15 Bio Sunflower is a little Happy Pup Born in the Trussian City of the Republic of the North to father Azul Vuldane and mother Haywire Vuldrane. She was very happy and super cute as she loves everyone who comes to hug her because everyone drops with how cute she is. She always has her tong drooping out just because she is so cute in that way. Though when she was younger she had some medical issues which left her blind in the left eye and deaf in the left ear. Though she would not let this get her done and her confidence rose even higher from her self esteem. Her life would change one day though as when here mom and Dad both T.S.F Police officer and detective would have a national Police, army, and Medic confers and this is how she would meet Hubcap. She was so confused at him at first do to she never really mat another baby Pup before. She did what she would do best Investigate as she went up and examined the Pup sleeping but unknown to Sunflower she was ambushed by Hubcap. Following this ambush she would suffer from several hugs and tong kisses by this little beast. Sunflower fought back by assuming Play position and then fighting him with hugs and Playful yelp. Both would soon tire from the fight then both curling up in a ball by each other and taking a long well rested nap. Afterwards both would attend the same Class for their future careers in law enforcement for Sunflower and the Medical branch for Hubcap. Hubcap always loves playing with Sunflower as he respects her disability as she loves him for it. In their future both would marry and have a wonderful life. Personality Sunflower is and absolute Sweetheart and loving little pup. She loves to be everyone's friend and hug them with her tong flopping out. She loves her parents and best friend Hubcap. She does not like it when bullies teasing her and Hubcap will defend her but this has happened only a few times in here young life. When she gets into her teens and later adult hood she enlist in the Trussian Security Force where she works in the relief Forces bring hope and Gods word to victims. Appearance Sunflower is a pure bread Chocolate Lab retriever like her mom and dad though he has a large puff of fur going around her head and neck the looks like flower pedals. This with he dark face gives Sunflower her name, as she also has a her tong drooping out most of all the time. Her left ear also droops down since she is deaf and her left eye has no color since she is blind in that eye. Her right eye is a gold color while her right ear sticks up very high. She also has a gold heart shaped locket around her neck that was given to hr by Hubcap. In side the locket is a picture of both of them playing. Category:Puppies Category:Pups